


My, What A Big Dick You Have

by charlesdk



Series: Tumblr Fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/pseuds/charlesdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was simply: "big dick Derek".</p>
            </blockquote>





	My, What A Big Dick You Have

Stiles may have a short attention span but when he wanted to, he could put all his focus on one thing for a long time, ignoring everything else going on around him.

Like pretending to listen to Scott talk about how wonderful Allison was for the thousandth while making a long list of things he wanted to do that weekend.

Or stumbling upon an article online about something unimportant but interesting enough for him to sit and do research on it for hours on end - and then suddenly it’s 3 am on a school night.

Or when Lydia had had another fight with Jackson and came crying to him, and all Stiles needed to do was let her rant, hold her and say “Jackson’s an asshole” until she stopped agreeing and went back to Jackson to have make up sex.

Or when his dad gave him a lecture and Stiles didn’t listen because he was too busy thinking about anything else.

Like Derek’s huge bulge in his tight jeans.

Alright, so maybe the pants weren’t that tight (usually). They just never did a great job at hiding anything.

And it made Stiles frustrated - sexually.

In Stiles’ defense, it was always right there. There was no way he could be the only one noticing just how big it was. Or noticing it at all. And because he’s Stiles, he decided to bring it up during the Saturday pack meeting after Derek had left to go get the food (because werewolf hearing is a bitch and Derek didn’t need to know that Stiles had noticed his big thing).

“So, I can’t possibly be the only one who noticed, right?” Stiles leaned closer to the rest of the pack, like it was some big secret.

Well… it was big, that’s for sure.

The others looked at each other, some shrugging and Jackson rolling his eyes. “Noticed what, exactly?” Scott asked when no one else did.

“You know…” Stiles shifted awkwardly, his gaze darting around the room. “His Woody. His ding dong. His meat popsicle. His… big drill, his-”

“Oh my God,” Cora interrupted and covered her face with both her hands, sliding halfway down the couch. “Please tell me you’re not talking about my brother’s dick.”

All of them groaned, Jackson made a gagging noise and Isaac suppressed a laugh. “What, come on!” Stiles yelled, standing up and making wild hand movements. “I can’t possibly be the only one who has noticed it!”

“Stiles, I’m gonna stop you right there.” Cora shook her head, sitting back up. “It’s great that you find my brother and his… thing attractive, but… talking about what’s between my brother’s legs is not something I want to do, so please stop it.”

“I agree with Cora,” Jackson said, looking at Stiles with that ‘you disgust me’-look he had perfected. “I would rather not talk about Derek’s junk.”

Stiles raised a brow at Jackson, a challenging brow going up. “Oh yeah? You’re just jealous ‘cause he’s bigger than you.”

Lydia laughed and Jackson shot her a betrayed look, then turned to glare at Stiles. He didn’t get a chance to say anything, though, as Cora shook her hands widely at them. “No, shut up! I’ve already heard enough about what’s in my brother’s pants, please stop!”

“Yeah, probably a good idea,” Scott agreed with her, nodding. “Besides, Derek’s pulling into the parking garage now, so better find another thing to talk about. Quickly.”

When Derek walked into the loft, three boxes of pizza balanced on his right arm, they were all having a wild discussion about which movie they were going to watch.

Stiles didn’t really care, because he ended up staring at Derek’s huge bulge instead of paying attention to the movie, getting lost in his thoughts of Derek’s cock.

*

“So.” Scott leaned against the locker to the left of Stiles’, a curious look on his face but a smile on his lips. “Since when do you like Derek?”

Stiles paused with his books halfway into his bag and gave Scott a look, then snorted and shook his head. “What, I don’t like Derek. Where’d you get that idea from?”

Scott returned the look without missing a beat. “Stiles, do you not remember Saturday at all? You willingly admitted to have been staring at his junk.”

Stiles closed his locker and shouldered his bag, turning to walk down the high school hallway with Scott following right beside him. “Just because I’ve been… admiring his very big bulge does not mean I actually like him.”

“No, but you do though.” When Stiles said nothing for apparently a second too long, Scott continued. “I’m not an idiot, Stiles. I’m your best friend and I know you. I know you like Derek and not just for what’s between his legs.”

Stiles lowered his gaze for a moment, then shrugged, avoiding Scott’s growing smile. “Okay, so maybe I do like him,” he admitted with a slight sigh.

Scott grinned widely and wrapped an arm around his best friend’s shoulders, pulling him in for a half hug. “I knew it. About time you admitted it, actually.”

“Oh yeah? Scott, I literally just started to like him a few weeks ago.”

Scott shook his head. “Nah, I think you’ve liked him longer than that. But at least you realized it now and not when you leave for college in a few months. And all thanks to you noticing what’s between his legs.”

Stiles sighed dreamily and leaned his head against Scott’s shoulder, whining low. “The bulge alone is so beautiful. Imagine what’s underneath. Imagine his big, long sh-”

“No!” Scott shoved Stiles off of him and put his hands over his ears, shaking his head. “I may be supportive but I don’t want to hear about Derek’s thing! Ever!”

Stiles grinned and walked closer to Scott as they walked down the hallway as he continued to describe Derek Hale’s wonderful bulge and his beautiful, big cock, despite Scott’s groaning and protest.

Stiles was laughing loudly when they finally made it to math class and he was forced to stop talking about Derek’s dick with Scott.

But not to stop doodling dicks on a piece of paper and passing it over to Scott in the middle of class, nearly getting the two of them detention.

*

Much to Derek’s displeasure - or annoyance may be more correct - Erica had insisted, that since most of them were leaving for college in only a few months, they should have a party to celebrate making it through high school (+ all the supernatural shit) in one piece. And of course she (and the rest of the pack, apparently) had decided Derek’s loft was their “headquarters”, as Stiles had put it more than once, the party was to be held there.

Erica took care of everything (with the forced help of Boyd) and Derek stayed out of her way.

Even though he wasn’t a big fan of the idea, Derek had to admit that she had done a good job. Despite all of them being underage, Erica had gotten a hold on some alcohol and had cleverly spiced it with something Deaton had given her, so the werewolves could get as drunk as everyone else.

Isaac and Cora were the first to show up, quickly stepping away from each other when Derek narrowed his eyes at Isaac.

Then Kira and Malia showed up, hand in hand and smiling. When Lydia and Jackson showed up, Erica straightened her back and watched carefully as Lydia went inside and looked around, obviously waiting for her judgment. And when Lydia gave her a subtle thumbs up, Erica let out a relieved sigh and relaxed.

Stiles didn’t bother knocking before opening the door to the loft and barging in, in deep conversation with Scott who followed him in, Allison in tow.

Stiles also happened to be the first one to get drunk - or maybe not drunk, but definitely tipsy.

Around midnight most of the pack was tipsy, or getting there. Lydia took it easy with her drinking and casual swaying with Jackson, while Erica had already passed out in Boyd’s arms on the couch. Scott, being the protective alpha he was, had only been drinking water the whole night.

Stiles had been staring at Derek - not just his crotch and big bulge, but all of him - for a good ten minutes when he blurted “How big is it?” before he could stop himself.

Scott choked and Derek raised a questioning brow at Stiles. “How big is what?”

“Your dick,” Stiles responded without missing a beat and scooting closer to Derek on the couch. “Like, is your bulge all balls or is there a beautiful, big dick hiding? Either way, it’s very distracting.”

Cora groaned, mumbled something about not wanting to listen to Stiles talk about her brother’s dick anymore and dragged a drunk Isaac along with her as she went for the door.

Stiles watched Derek’s reaction carefully. And surprisingly, Derek didn’t seem surprised by the question at all. Instead, a grin slowly formed on his lips as he looked back at Stiles.

The grin, however, did not last for more than a few seconds, because the moment Derek turned to look at the rest of the pack, the grin had been replaced by a glare. “Leave.”

None of them questioned it, just stood up and left, leaving the two of them alone.

There were a few awkward seconds where Stiles tried to ask if Derek was going to show him his dick and show him what he had been fantasizing about for months now, but the words died in his throat when Derek’s grin returned.

“You’re not very subtle,” Derek said, leaning forward to get closer to Stiles for only a second before he stood up from the couch. “You’ve been staring at my crotch for months.”

Stiles just grinned widely and proudly at him. “Yeah, I have.”

Derek’s light touch on his cheek a moment later felt teasing, too light. Stiles tried to lean into the touch, silently asking for more of it, but the hand and fingers were gone in the next moment.

Derek couldn’t have been gone for more than a minute, leaving Stiles with a great view of his great ass, before he returned and handed him a glass of water.

Stiles didn’t even think twice and downed it. His throat had been dry for way too long, the cold water appreciated. He lowered the glass slowly, parting his lips to thank Derek (and maybe offer him a blow job to show how much he appreciated it) but he didn’t get a single word out before Derek was in front of him, close to him.

Kissing him.

Stiles let out a noise of surprise, blinking rapidly for a good two seconds. But once he came over the shock, he didn’t hesitate to return the kiss hungrily, desperately.

Derek was having none of that, however, because he put a large hand on Stiles’ chest, his heart beating rapidly against the warm palm, and pushed him off, breaking the kiss.

“When you’re sober tomorrow and if you’re still curious,” Derek spoke softly, but his voice deep, and he kissed him again, the hand on his chest slowly moving away, “let me know and I’ll show you.”

And then Stiles passed out.

*

The sunlight beaming through the window the following day around noon was what woke him up. He was only disorientated for a second, before he groaned and pressed a hand to his forehead as he sat up. The ache was dull, the hangover easily manageable.

It was only when his hand slid down from his forehead to his slightly parted lips that he remembered.

Derek had kissed him.

More than once.

Stiles couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips and he turned to look over at the bed on the other side of the loft - where Derek was sitting in nothing but a short sleeved shirt and boxers (and hello, big bulge), watching Stiles carefully with the same look on his face, a grin hinting on his lips.

Stiles stood up, the dull ache in the back of his head long forgotten as he walked over toward Derek, holding his gaze. Neither of them said a thing when Stiles reached down, grabbed the hem of Derek’s shirt and pulled it off, throwing it elsewhere in the room. His eyes ran down the bare chest, appreciating the abs, before he moved to straddle Derek’s, large hands on his thighs and moving to his hips.

“I take it you’re still curious?” Derek asked, his voice low as he spoke. He ran his hands up under Stiles’ shirt, touching him as he leaned closer, their lips only inches apart.

“Sober and extremely curious.” Stiles didn’t waste another second and closed the distance between them, kissing Derek.

They kissed for only a short while before Stiles ran a hand down Derek’s bare chest, down to his crotch and palmed his already hard cock, shifting to press himself closer to him. “My, what a big cock you have,” he said, a wide grin forming on his lips and his brows wiggling.

Derek groaned, rolled his eyes and moved them, pinning Stiles down onto the bed. “Shut up, you idiot.” He kissed him silent.

Stiles wasn’t silent for long. Derek didn’t complain.

*

Stiles was limping the rest of the day, his ass sore but a satisfied grin on his lips to match the one on Derek’s.

Derek’s big dick was still very distracting though, but Stiles didn’t bother trying to hide or cover up when he got lost in thought, staring at Derek’s big bulge - Derek spreading his legs to let him.

Not even when Cora groaned and told them know they were gross. Which she did, often.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://hoechlbutt.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
